She Never Knew
by Axl'sAngel90
Summary: Songfic. 70 years after the war ended Draco visits Hermione's grave and in doing so relives parts of his life, showing him how he truly felt about her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The plot is mine that's it. Characters belong to JKR and the lyrics belong to Metallica.

I stared at the grave before me. The girl I love had died. Her funeral had been held two days ago. Her husband had been there and all of her friends, her colleagues, and many other people who admired her for her work.

After Hogwarts she went on to be a mediwitch after she and Weasley helped Potter defeat Voldemort. She wrote a three best selling books; two about her discoveries in her job and her third she published four moths before she died, it was her autobiography. I reached out and traced the name engraved on the headstone. Hermione Anne Granger.

I remember her from our school days, her bushy hair, her chocolate eyes, her smile, her intelligence. I remember everything. She would never knew how I felt about her, and now she never will.

I pulled out a small box and then pulled out a shrunken pensieve and enlarged it. I dipped my head in and I landed in a familiar room, my parent's bedroom. I began to sing, memories flashed by.

**(Draco is singing… Draco's POV lyrics in italics memories are normal bold is his thoughts in his memories) ** _New blood joins this earth _ A baby version of me was resting in my mother's arms my father stood behind her.. "Draco Lucius Malfoy" Said Lucius. 

_And quickly he's subdued _

_Through constant pained disgrace_

_The young boy learns their rules._

I was now four and my father had caught me being nice to a house elf and saying I love you to my mother. My arms were covering my face as my father brought his cane down on my once again. "You will learn to do as I say! You do not love anything! You are a Malfoy! Love is a weakness! House elves aren't to be thanked they are here to serve us and that's it!"

_With time the child draws in_

_This whipping boy done wrong_

_Deprived of all his thoughts_

_The young man struggles on and on he's known_

_A vow unto his own_

_That never from this day_

_His will they'll take away_

I sat in my room, I think I was 10,with a sketchpad resting on my legs that I had pulled up to my body. My sketches were only things I had that weren't ruled over by my father.

_What I've felt_

_What I've known_

_Never shined through in what I've shown_

_Never be_

_Never see_

_Won't see what might have been _

_What I've felt_

_What I've known _

_Never shined through in what I've shown_

_Never free_

_Never me_

_So I dub thee unforgiven_

I never got to express to anyone how I felt. I tried to talk to my mother but she would never listen.

_They dedicate their lives_

_To running all of his_

I was now in my second year at Hogwarts, home for Christmas, and my father was telling my how much of a disgrace I was. He stood in front of me and yelled. "You are better than Potter. You are much better than that mudblood, why are her grades better then? She isn't worth your time Draco, do not show her kindness." I wanted to tell my father he was wrong, mudbloods weren't below us but he wouldn't have believed me, I had to be what he wanted.

_He tries to please them all_

_This bitter man he is _

"Hello mudblood, Potty, Weasel, off to save the day again I see." I stood in front of them blocking the way to wherever they were trying to go. I had turned cruel and cold by 6th year, I was trying to please the Dark Lord, but I was failing miserably in trying to please myself and ignore the mudblood. **You know you love her idiot just admit it. ** I knew I loved her fourth year at some point.

_Throughout his life the same_

_He's battled constantly_

_This fight he cannot win_

_A tired man they see no longer cares_

I was now standing in front of Dumbledore, my wand pointed at his heart. "I'm surprised you let a werewolf in here with your friends here." Dumbledore said that blasted twinkle in his eyes. **He knows, he's known forever. I can't do this. I can't kill him. It would break her heart, I can't do this because of Hermione. Just think about Hermione and you won't kill him. So what if I fail, at least she will be ok. **

_The old man then prepares to die regretfully_

_That old man here is me_

_What I've felt_

_What I've known_

_Never shined through in what I've shown_

I looked around the great hall, the war was over and it was time for us to graduate. I've known now for a long time that I love Hermione, and now I can prove it, my father is dead, and with him dies the lies I've told her.

_Never be_

_Never see_

_Won't see what might have been _

I was nervous, my hands wouldn't stop shaking. **Just go over there and say I love you, just do it. Merlin I'm being a wuss just do it Draco, you don't have anything to lose.** I started walking and was almost there when I saw Weasley get down in front of her. "Will you marry me Hermione?" he asked. Her eyes met mine for a brief moment, and I saw what seemed like sadness, quickly she looked back down at Weasley and said yes. I turned and walked away. **Now she will never know. She will live her life with Weasley and be happy and content, I can't bring her that, I know I can't.**

_What I've felt_

_What I've known _

_Never shined through in what I've shown_

_Never free_

_Never me_

_So I dub thee unforgiven_

_You labeled me_

_I'll label you_

"Mudblood"

"Ferret."

"Know it all."

"Prat."

"Bookworm"

"Death Eater!"

Hermione and me had been going like this for awhile but death eater was a first. I looked into her eyes, I saw something and I knew she didn't mean it, her friends were standing by her side and she was putting on an act. The act she had put on for years, so she wouldn't let her friends know how she truly felt, but she let me know through her eyes, but I never thought she would apologize.

_So I dub the unforgiven_

I felt myself come back out of the pensieve. Tears were freely falling down my face. I reached into my pocket once again and pulled out a letter, a letter I read every night.

Draco,

I have something, well actually many things, I need to tell you, and since I cannot do this in person I have written you a letter. When we first met we were enemy, the way it was suppose to be. Enemies aren't suppose to love each other, but I loved you Draco, I still do love you. I knew I loved you fourth year at the Yule Ball. I put an act up in front of Harry and Ron but I could never hide it from you, I know you saw my love for you in my eyes. I wanted to tell you at our graduation that I loved you but Ron stopped me and proposed. Draco I do love Ron very much and I love my children too, but I want you to know I love you more than I will ever love Ron. But I couldn't lose my friends in being with you. Draco please know I will always love you. I knew you weren't a death eater and you weren't evil, you aren't your father. I love everything about you Draco, your cold eyes, that stupid smirk of yours, the way you walk, the way your hair falls in your eyes, and so much more. Please always know that I love you and keep me in your heart.

Love always,

Your Hermione.

"You really did love her didn't you?"

I stood up and spun around as fast as my old body could allow me. There in front of my stood Potter. I was speechless.

"I always thought you did. The way you looked at her in classes, the way you taunted her. No one would take so much time out of their day to make fun of someone if they didn't like them. You hid it from Ron quite well, but you couldn't hide it from Hermione or me. I sat with her for nights while she cried, saying how much she loved you, but how you would never return that love. I didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise, because I didn't know the truth. I know regret not saying anything, for I know she would have been happier with you than Ron. Oh don't get me wrong Draco she was happy. Ron was good to her and she loved him and her children, but Ron was you. Ron couldn't give her that freedom she talked about when she spoke about you. That light in her eyes was never there unless she spoke of you. She loved you, and that letter proves it. I watched her write it, it's not bull, it's the truth. She has always loved you. Remember that Draco, she loved you with all she had, and she waited for you to say something, but she couldn't wait forever. But she never forgot you. She loved you more than life itself Draco." Harry said and as soon as he appeared he apparated and was gone.

I looked back down at Hermione's grave and smiled.

"My dearest Hermione, I love you with all my heart and soul too. Please know that. I know I am to late to bring you that happiness you longed for, but maybe in another life we will be together. I love you my dear sweet angel." I said and pulled a gold ring with a ruby set in it and placed it on the letter. I kneeled down and set it on the grave. I stood back up, shrunk the pensive and put it back in its box and in my pocket, and looked once more at her grave and walked away.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I said it was a oneshot… well I lied… I decided to make it also from Hermione's POV too.

I am now 78 years old. I have been married for 60 years now and I love my husband very much, but there is someone else. Now I'm not saying I'm having an affair. I haven't even seen this man since I graduated. I am a mediwitch at St. Mungo's and I have four children and I have written three best-selling books. I'm sure you are wondering who I am married to and his name is Ronald Weasley. I have always loved someone else, but my love for him was forbidden, by everyone. But I loved him none the less, but I don't think he ever knew. He has never married; I'm not sure why though. A part of me believes he loved me too and the other part believes that he never married because of his ego.

I walked up to the small house that belonged to my best friend, Harry Potter, and his wife, Ginny Weasley, who happened to also be my sister-in-law. I rang the doorbell and a few seconds later Harry opened the door.

"Hello Hermione, Ginny told me you were planning on coming by, she said you had something you wished to discuss." I nodded and we walked to the living room.

I sat down and stared out the window. Harry knew, I know he did, Harry always knows.

"You love him don't you. Draco, you love him. You've always loved him, more than Ron I suppose, you just couldn't show it for fear of ruining the Golden Trio."

"Harry I…" I tried, tears slowly forming in my eyes, but Harry cut me off.

"You don't have to explain, I understand. I've known for a long time, and you know I've known. The way you used to look at him, all those years of fights. The day the war ended, he had changed sides, saving your life proved it. He saved the life of the one he called mudblood all those years. I never admitted it to anyone Hermione but I have a feeling Draco loves you too."

"But it's too late Harry." I said as tears rolled down my face.

"It's never to late, let him know how you feel. Write him a letter, let him know how you feel." Harry stood up. "But first, relive everything Hermione, relive your time with him. Just to be sure you know how you feel." Harry brought out a pensieve and placed it on the table in front of me. My memories were already in there and I gently dipped my head down and was taken to a place years ago.

(Hermione is singing as she relives her memories. Memories are italics, lyrics normal.)

When I think back on these times  
And the dreams we left behind  
I'll be glad cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life

_I stood in front of the Great Hall, a younger me along with Ron and Harry, were standing in front of Draco. It must be 5th year._

"_Shut up ferret boy!" Ron yelled at Malfoy._

_Draco stepped dangerously close to Ron. "Make me Weasel." _

"_Just stop Ron, he's not worth it." I grabbed Ron's arm and looked up at Draco, a hint of jealousy shown in his eyes. _

When I look back on these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me

_"The war is closer than you think bookworm. Please be careful, wouldn't want dirty blood to be spilled." Draco said but somehow I had the feeling that he didn't mean it. _

"Whatever Malfoy, why should you care, it's not like you will be fighting on my side anyway, you might just be the one trying to kill me."

_I stood up and tried to walk to my room. I felt Draco's arms encircle my waist and push me against the wall. He turned me to face him. He was so close I could feel his breath on my ear. _

"_Actually for your information **Hermione**, I am a spy, I'm working for your side. I'll be the one to save you from being killed if anything." He then let me go and walked away._

In my dreams I'll always see you soaring by the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you  
For all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
And everywhere I am there you'll be

_Death Eaters had shown up exactly when we planed. The battle had been going on for what seemed like days, but it had only been two hours. I had three of them in front of me, I was throwing curse after curse at them, and didn't see one coming up behind me. _

"_Hermione move!" I heard Harry scream. All of a sudden I felt arms around my waist and saw blonde hair. "Avada Kedavra!" Draco screamed at the man behind me and we landed in a pile of stuff in a corner. He pulled me up and we ran to a dark alcove. _

"_Draco you just, saved, you just, oh Merlin." I said, words failing me. _

"_Yes Granger I saved your life. I told you I would and I did. Now there is a battle going on out there and when Harry tells you to move I suggest you do it." _

_I nodded. All of a sudden there was a bright flash of green light and then it faded to white and disappeared. I walked out behind Draco and covered my mouth. Every death eater in the room lay dead on the floor. Voldemort's remains a pile of dust, lay on the floor in front of Harry. He was sitting up and breathing hard. The war was over, Voldemort was gone forever. Ron came up to me and pulled me away from Draco. I looked back, tears in my eyes. How I longed to say I love you to him._

Well you showed me how it feels  
To feel the sky within my reach  
And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me  
You're love made me make it through  
Oh I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me

The day of the funeral for all that had died was a terribly sad day, unforgettable too. Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Griffindors, and even Slytherins had died. We all paid a price. I sat next to Draco and Ron; Harry was on Draco's left. While McGonagall read off the names of people who had died I began to cry. Instead of leaning towards Ron though I leaned against Draco, who put his hand on mine. He let me cry on his shoulder, and I know I soaked it that day.

After the funeral was over Ron grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the crowd

"Hermione what are you doing he's the enemy!" Ron yelled at me in a hushed tone, to make sure no one else heard us.

"Ron! How can you even say that? Draco fought on our side, he isn't the enemy. You need to let go of this stupid childhood fight and move on."

"Hermione I love you and I won't have him taking you away from me." Ron said grabbing my upper arm.

"RON! If anything you should be thanking Draco you owe him! He saved my life yesterday!"

Ron looked shocked, I shook my head and walked away.

In my dreams I'll always see you soaring by the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you  
For all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be

It was late at night and the school, aside from there being a decrease in students, had gone back to normal. I couldn't sleep and decided to go outside. Yes Hermione Granger was breaking school rules. I walked outside not really paying any attention to where I was going until I looked up and saw the Quidditch pitch, I also saw someone flying around.

Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
(You were right there for me)  
You were right there for me  
For always

_As I got closer underneath the person flying I realized it was Draco. He obviously had seen me because he began to fly down. Once he landed he began to walk towards me. _

"_Hermione, what are you doing up so late?" _

"_I should ask the same for you, but I won't. I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk and ended up here." I said and pushed a piece of hair behind my ear. _

"_Well I couldn't sleep either." He paused looking down and then looked back up at me. "Have you ever flown before?"  
_

_I shook my head. _

"_Would you like to?" I shook my head again. _

"_Oh come on, I'll be with you and I promise I won't let you fall." He said and before I could answer he pulled me to him and on the broom and kicked off the ground. _

"_Open your eyes." Draco whispered in my ear. Why he was whispering I never understood. _

_I opened one eyes and then the other. I gasped at the site I saw. A blanket of dark blue seemed to surround me_, _the sky little silver stars spread across it. _

"_Draco it's beautiful." I said in awe and gently relaxed and leaned back into him. _

"_I know you are." He said… I could barely hear him. _

"_What?" I turned my head to face him. _

"_I know it is beautiful." He said. _

In my dreams I'll always see you soaring by the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you  
For all my life

_I saw Draco start to walk towards me and my heart leapt, it was graduation day and I might never see him again. All of a sudden I saw Ron standing in front of me. He got down on one knee and began to propose. I knew I cared for Ron and a part of me loved him, but not the way I loved Draco. I looked down at Ron and then turned my eyes to Draco, I saw a flash of pain and hurt and deep down I saw love, I turned back to Ron. If I said no to Ron and went to Draco I would lose my friends if I said yes to Ron I would lose the man of my dreams. _

"_Yes Ron I will marry you." _

I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be

"In sickness and in health until death do we part." I repeated like McGonagall told me to. I was at my wedding, being married to Ron, but in my mind all I saw was Draco. All I could think about was Draco and what he had said that night. 'Draco, it's beautiful.' 'I know you are.' I kept replaying that night in my head.

And everywhere I am there you'll be  
There you'll be

I have always replayed that memory since it happened. Every night that is what I did before bed.

I looked at Harry, tears were pouring down my face.

"I was wrong Hermione, Draco wasn't ever evil, his parents made him be evil and he was evil so he wouldn't show his love for you. A forbidden love. Draco loves you so much Hermione. Let him know that."

I nodded and sat down and began to write a letter to Draco explaining everything. After I finished Harry brought over Hedwig and I tied the letter to her leg and watched her fly off.

In a few minutes Draco would be reading my letter. He would finally know how I feel about him.

A/N: Well this is the end… no really it is. Please Review.


End file.
